Emelyne Reid
|citizenship = French British |family = Mary Reid (daughter, deceased) Jonathan Reid (son) Aubrey Reid (husband, deceased) Dylan (son-in-law, deceased) Mary's child (grandchild, deceased) |hair = Gray |eyes = Gray |height = |weight = |blood = 1000 XP |will = 1 |occupation = Artist (formerly) |allies = |affiliations =Avery Cork (caretaker and butler) |creator = |appearances = |last appearance = |voiceactor = Su Douglas |percapactor = }} Madame Emelyne Reid is a human citizen of the West End and the mother of Jonathan and Mary Reid. Biography Early Life Emelyne Maria Pelletier was born in France in 1853. She lived a comfortable lifestyle in England as the wife of banker Aubrey Reid, and became mother to two children, Jonathan and Mary. Emelyne Reid became an artist of many genres, creating and selling her work, including paintings, writings, and occasionally songs and poems. She had a loving relationship with her husband and her two children, and was very eager to have grandchildren, which she did when Mary had her son. She was equally proud of Jonathan's desire to pursue a career in medicine, though she did initially believe he would be an artist like her. In 1908, her husband Aubrey disappeared without a word to his family (the truth being he had concealed his fatal illness to avoid causing them sorrow). His disappearance greatly distressed Emelyne, and to cope with the pain she pretended to have "conversations" with Aubrey. This self-indulgent game gradually took a toll on her mental state, causing her to confuse reality and fantasy. Avery Cork, the Reid family's butler, took care of her from her home. Events of Vampyr Emelyne's frailness persisted into late 1918, and her son Jonathan made plans to visit her when he returned from the war front. However, when there was no word from him, Mary Reid conducted a citywide search for him, and later she was discovered dead by the mass grave in Southwark. This sudden tragedy left Emelyne deep in grief. Emelyne attends the funeral of her daughter at Stonebridge Cemetery, Whitechapel, along with her manservant Avery. As Father Joseph performs the service for Mary, Emelyne places a flower on the coffin, barely able to stand upright without Avery's assistance. She mourns that she cannot bury her daughter closer to home, and Avery explains to her that it was required because of the city quarantine regulations. Overcome with grief, Emelyne asks that Avery take her home. She is entirely unaware that, witnessing the funeral from a distance, was her son Jonathan, revived as a vampire and responsible for Mary's death. Mary soon emerged from her grave as a vampire too, stealing her mother's brooch and using it as a tool to taunt Jonathan. Eventually, Mary mesmerized Emelyne and took her from her mansion, bringing her to Stonebridge cemetery as part of a twisted "family reunion." Jonathan, on Mary's trail since discovering several corpses she left for him, is horrified at seeing Mary treating their mother in such a way. Emelyne is only able to speak on Mary's command, and is barely aware of the events unfolding before her. |-|Released by Mary= Despite Jonathan's apologies, Mary demands reparation in the form of a miracle. Jonathan is silent as Mary tells him he'll show him her own miracle, "the family Reid, reunited and complete." She prepares to bite Emelyne, but Jonathan stops her, saying that they can find a way to live like they did before. When he demands she let their mother go, Mary releases Emelyne and commands her to go home, which she does, murmuring to herself. Emelyne walks back toward the West End alone, and is eventually helped by a policeman, who contacts Avery Cork to take her home. |-|Killed by Mary= As Jonathan tries to defend killing citizens himself, Mary retorts that there is only pain and treachery, and bolts towards Emelyne. Before Jonathan can stop her, Mary tells Emelyne to give her regards to her grandson and bites her, quickly draining and killing her. Outraged, Jonathan vows to destroy Mary while she taunts him for becoming emotional over their dead mother. After she survives the episode at the cemetery, Emelyne's overall health worsens. Though she has tried to resume painting and poetry, her diminished concentration causes her mind to drift. Her habit of going outside at night often results in her getting lost, as she cannot remember her way home. Her condition deteriorates to the point that she won't eat or sleep, effectively letting herself die of her own neglect, would it not be for Avery Cork. Witnessing her children revived from the dead took a heavy toll on Emelyne's mental state. She continues to speak to her deceased relatives, sometimes having conversations that she had had years before, such as when talking to Mary about her then-fiancé. When Jonathan meets her again in their West End home, she exhibits a vague understanding of his being dead (though not as a vampire), and she still believes Mary will "return" as he has. Although she is glad to have him in her home again, she remarks that it breaks her heart to see him looking at her with his "empty and dead eyes." Characteristics Personality As a mother and wife, Emelyne was very loving and cherished her family. She had a small hand in educating her children, and was proud of Jonathan's chosen career, although she did have some slight worries. She also was creative and confident in her artistic pursuits, selling some of her work. In her old age, however, Emelyne's mind and body have become increasingly frail. After the disappearance of her husband, she took to having pretend conversations with him, but this eventually escalated into imagining him still being present. She suffers from some memory loss, as when she leaves her house she often cannot remember how to get back, but is still able to recall past memories. Emelyne's delusion causes her to confuse the worlds of the dead and the living: though she is conscious of the reality that most of her family is dead, she is convinced that they are still physically around and visit her. She accepts this delusion as normal and logical, but is so distracted by it that she cannot take care of herself without Avery Cork's help. Though she has moments of lucidity, she is never able to fully shake off her delusion. Gameplay Whether or not Emelyne survives past Chapter 3 depends on how many citizens Jonathan Reid has killed. If Jonathan has killed more than two citizens, Mary will kill Emelyne during a cutscene, and Jonathan will be unable to stop her. If Jonathan has killed no more than two or none at all, Mary will release Emelyne. Should she leave the cemetery alive, Emelyne can then be found wandering around the upper floor of the Reid family mansion. She is available to talk to after completing The Great Hunt. Hints *'Hints #1:' Emelyne is only looked after of by Avery Cork. (+250 XP) **Obtained by speaking to Avery Cork. ***Conversation path: "Your life in London?" > "How is my mother?" > "Does she receive medical care?" *'''Hints #2: '''Emelyne frequently speaks to dead people, including her son. (+250 XP) **Obtained by eavesdropping on Emelyne from the balcony as she goes into her bedroom. Social Circle Avery Cork Avery Cork is the Reid family butler, and now Emelyne's primary caretaker. If Avery is embraced, Emelyne will become infected and turn into a Level 25 Blinker Skal. References Category:VAMPYR Category:Citizens